Lord Seferiss
Character name is... Lord Seferiss, also known by his Moniker of the Lord of the Ancients, is a Twi'lek Male Sith Lord and Apprentice of Darth Imperious. His Loyalty to his Master is unparalleled, due To Imperious Keeping Him From Death after Nearly being Beaten To Death by Imperious's other Apprentice Lord Xalek. Though an accomplished Lightsaber Duelist and Swordsman, Seferiss was Entrusted the Duty of Cataloging, Preserving, and Protecting His Masters Personal Library. Seferiss Was Known for Taking on the Duties of Teaching His Masters Acolytes the Importance and Significance of Preserving All History. Biography Before being brought into the Sith Academy, Seferiss served as an entertainer for a Hutt crime lord where he crushed the heads of prisoners, unaware of his Force-sensitivity. The Empire discovered the Twi'lek and took him to Korriban so that he might be trained in the ways of the Sith. He was taken in by Overseer Harkun and grouped with Jaxun, Argog, and Xalek as potential apprentices for Lord Kallig. Seferiss greeted his potential Masterrespectfully, but was angrily rebuked by Harkun, who instructed Seferiss not to speak directly to a Sith Lord unless asked to. Though Kallig Pointed out that Respect such as his was Uncommon, despite Agreeing with Harkun. Seferiss was able to survive and complete the trials, including the final ordeal to retrieve ancient Sith carving. Returning to Harkun's quarters, Seferris presented the carving to the Overseer and the Lord and was just about to be presented as Kallig's apprentice when Xalek, still alive, returned as well. Angry over the Twi'lek's success, Xalek grabbed Seferiss and Nearly murdered him with his bare hands. Infuriated, Harkun declared Xalek unfit for apprenticeship, but Kallig noted the successful return of the artifact - now claimed by Xalek from Seferris - and did not punish the other acolyte for Nearly killing a rival in the presence of Sith. Surviving and Serving Kallig Ordered Seferiss Treated and Sent to Him as Soon as He Was Healed up. When He was Healed and Delivered To Kallig, Kallig had Ascended to the Dark Council. No Darth Imperious, Seferiss's Master Began to personally Train Him in Lightsaber Combat. His Training Mainly revolved around Forms II, III, and VII. Eventually he was dispatched to the Imperial Outpost Abregeddao Rae to Kill a Rebellious Rival. Though Successful, Imperious Chose to assign him the Duty of Overseeing His Personal Library of knowledge. Though Resentful of the Fact that His Rival Xalek was A More Prominent Member of his Inner Circle, He Accepted his Fate. Seferiss Was Sent to His Masters Personal Enclave on Korriban where he was Assisgned the Duty of Cataloging, Preserving, and Protecting His Personal Library of Knowledge. To this End, He was Assigned a Position in the Imperial Reclamation Service and Imperial Military, Specifically The Title of Great Lord Archivist. Seferiss found his new Role much to His Liking and Threw himself into his New Work. Imperious Would Frequently Send His Acolytes alongside Important Artefacts To Seferiss for Study. Seferiss was Particularly Fond of His Masters Terror Engine. Because of His Service, Imperious Allowed Him to Create a Powerbase of His Own after granting him the Title of Sith Lord. Seferiss Would Choose to Take on Several Apprentice's. Seferiss Also Chose to Train a Successor in the Event Of His Death Defending the Master's Home When The Republic Invaded Korriban, They Specifically Targeted Darth Imperious's Complex, which Also Housed His Personal Library. The Complex Housed A Spaceport and Powerful Shield in addition to Numerous Planetary Defense Cannons and Firestorm Turbolasers. Seferiss Barely Managed to Protect His Masters Sanctum, but the Timely Arrival of His Master's Fleet and That of The Emperors Wrath brought Much Needed Relief. Impressed by Seferiss's Tenacity, Imperious Rewarded him with the Title Darth Seferiss. Darth Seferiss Chose to Take a More Active Role in Securing His Master's Depth of Knowledge. To this End He Set about Acquiring Ancient Technology Such as The Red Engine, Arkanian Stealth Engine, and Echani Rift Power Core. These Technologies Earned Great Praise From His Master, and His Master Granted Him an Opportunity for Justice against Xalek. Though Strictly Ordered Not To Kill Each Other, Seferiss was Pleased Immensely with This Opportunity. The Match was ultimately Stopped By Imperious, as He was satisfied with the Outcome. He Declared Seferiss His Left Hand Of Knowledge And Xalek His Right Fist of Vengeance. Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Male Category:Sith Lords Category:Sith Librarians Category:Sith Category:Sith Archivists Category:Male's Category:Males Category:Character Category:Character's Category:Twi'lek Category:Twi'lek's Category:Sith Apprentice's Category:Sith Empire Category:Sith Inquisitors Category:Members of Darth Imperious's Power Base Category:Sphere of Ancient Knowledge